gaiafandomcom-20200223-history
Contest:2k11-Oct-03: Gaia Word Hunt
*2nd *3rd | winner = *First Place: smile_its_me *Second Place: Tigerroll *Third Place: Thestreeter | entry = | available = }} Gaia Word Hunt is Gaia's first word hunt contest. If Gaians participated, they had to go to various parts of the site to gather letters of the alphabet, to make up the "secret phrase." Contest Info pt1 copied verbatim One clue, for one letter, will be given out here daily (M - F) at various times. Solve the clue, collect the letter, and figure out the phrase. That's all you have to do. To make if fun and challenging, some clues will be easy and some will require some real thought. Each X represents a letter, and the entire series of letters makes up the “secret phrase.” It has 10 words and looks like this: “XXXX XXXXXX XXXXXXX XXX XXXXXX XXXX XXXXXXX XXX XXXX XX” Each day, one additional clue will be given out here so subscribe to this thread and check back daily. The clues will be added below and good luck everyone! Post here whether you're going to try or not and why. ---- Contest Info pt2 Announcement [[NPC admin]]: Announcements eaTaiaG: Announcement Your Gaia Online Word Hunt winners are! (See Winner/s below) Wow we’ve been at this for a while, haven’t we? This Word Hunt started on October 3 and we finally got our third winner November 11. We would like to thank everyone who participated in this contest. We know that there may have some rough spots but we hope that everyone had an overall great time. We certainly did! Everyone worked incredibly hard to figure out all the different clues and find the secret phrase. It was certainly impressive and we enjoyed logging on everyday to see the feedback! To clear up a couple of concerns, the secret phrase doesn’t require any knowledge of Monster Galaxy. The secret phrase is all public knowledge except for one piece that we haven’t announced just yet, however if you knew the letters then you would be able to guess the phrase. That’s the fun in discovery! We would like your feedback on the contest, what did you like? What didn’t you like? What would you want to see changed? Would you like to see another contest like this? We have also set up a poll; do you want us to reveal the secret phrase or do you want us to continue to reveal letters (albeit with easier clues)? Just note that this won’t be for a prize, it’ll be all for fun! Let us know! Your feedback is incredibly important to making sure that future contests are a huge success! Series of Daily Clues: Answers Winners *First Place: smile_its_me *Second Place: Tigerroll *Third Place: Thestreeter Prizes *Prize: 5,000,000 Gaia Gold *Prize: 2,500,000 Gaia Gold *Prize: 100,000 Gaia Gold Trivia *A poll was created after the contest called "Do you want the secret phrase to be revealed?". The options were: Yes! Tell me already!; No! Keep giving me clues! I want to figure it out!; Neither! I just want gold!. *The answers to the clues were revealed on November 16th. External links * Announcement: Gaia Word Hunt Contest! * Announcement (Thread): NEW: Gaia Word Hunt Contest * Announcement: Join the Gaia Word Hunt Contest going on now! (Oct 13) * Announcement: Join the Gaia Word Hunt Contest going on now! (Oct 20) * Announcement: Join the Gaia Word Hunt Contest: The Final Stretch! (Nov 10) * Announcement: Word Hunt Contest: The Winners and Phrase! Category:Gaia Contests